Pretty Girl
by unexpected sabotage
Summary: She was such a pretty girl, such a pretty girl, with filthy blood and Bellatrix could not deny her.


Bellatrix will be arguing with herself between what she must do and what she wishes she should do. Because even though Hermione is 'such a pretty girl' as a part of Bellatrix argues another knows and reminds her that she must do as the Dark Lord orders or face the same fate that is expected to occur to the young witch.

_**italics= thoughts.**_

She was such a pretty girl. Such a pretty girl she was and had it not been for that filthy disgusting blood inside of her she would have been beautiful. But as it was, she did. The filthiest of blood was running through her veins that very moment as she writhed beneath her, but Bellatrix fought the little voice demanding she jump off and burn the filthy whore beneath her._ "The stupid mudblood should be burned alive after lengthy torture and then beheaded as she burned_." The voice was right at least in accordance to Lord Voldemort's orders.

She had been assigned to kill her, Potter's mudblood, but for some forsaken reason she couldn't the girl begging beneath her, defiance in her eyes, was just, as she had admitted before several times in the past, a very pretty girl. Her gentle curls framing her pretty face. Her fiery hazel eyes speaking volumes of the passion held underneath. Her voluptuous frame demanded attention and Bella was more than willing to acknowledge. She shouldn't after all the girl was a mudblood. The filth of the wizarding world is what she was, yet '_she was such a pretty girl even with her filthy blood'. _It echoed through her mind ever since she first laid her sight upon the young witch.

Bella wanted her, at least a small part of her would admit she did, but the other part the part controlled by the Dark Lord for many years of servitude could only despise Hermione or rather '_the mudblood' _that's who she was to that side, that part of her. The side fueled with cruelty and hatred. The side only capable of dark views, living only for her Lord. The side incapable of love, but this side of her, the side she deemed dead all those years ago when she was a child, the one side of her who just might have the capability to love someone, this side was calling out. It was yearning for this girl. This young witch who was just so horrifyingly beautiful to the raven-haired woman. The one girl, the one pretty girl, who Bellatrix was being forced to kill. Yes forced because for once in her life, Bellatrix Lestrange, formally known as Bellatrix Black, did not wish to kill someone. She hesitated. She was incapable and terribly astonished.

"_Kill her!" _The voice screeched with in her, but she couldn't. She wouldn't.

Who could kill such a pretty girl?

Easing her grip on the auburn haired girl bellow her, she allowed her self the torture of fully taking in the features of the girl. The oh so pretty girl. This would be the last time she would be able to do this. A piercing pain travelled through her chest. Sorrow. Regret. Hope. Hatred for her lord. She had never felt any of these feelings and yet here she was in this room of who know's which manor, straddling a girl, no a woman, restraining her to the floor, and she felt all these feelings coursing through her. There was something else there, something she could not identify, but it was there.

A single tear escaped her, she didn't bother to hide it. Didn't bother to control the effect of her inner turmoil. She couldn't.

"Hermione," She looked directly into those fierce hazel eyes staring back at her, shock etched on the muggle-born's features as she acknowledged what the crazed Death Eater had just uttered. "Know this, I do not wish to kill you. Maybe in the beginning I might have, but not now. Never now."

Hermione looked confused and horrified up at the older witch. She didn't know what was going on nor what had brought upon such a change in the psychotic woman. She seemed so sane. So broken. Hermione had no idea why she would be nor how it was possible for the fearsome woman to be capable of such and yet she found herself feeling something for the older woman. The older witch. Something she had ignored from the beginning. She denied herself the feeling.

"I want you, on my signal, to escape from here as quietly as possible. Do not draw attention to yourself."

"Why?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"It's quite funny actually. You see I've grown quite fond of you. Shocking I know, but who could help becoming attracted to such a pretty girl?"

Hermione, brilliant witch, brightest to grace Hogwarts in centuries, was struck speechless. Had the most dangerous death eater, Voldemort's right hand subordinate just confessed to taking a liking to her? Not only that but was she disobeying orders and passing up on the change to kill a "mudblood' at the risk of her own life? What the hell was going on?

"Y-you're lying aren't you? This is just some sick game to you. As soon as I try to leave you're going to-" She was cut short by soft lips capturing her own.

She quickly closed her eyes and lost herself in the passion offered by those lips. To the woman once thought incapable of feeling, who was now proving her wrong. She didn't question her, didn't question herself or the situation. No, she gave into her offering and responding just as eagerly. Just as passionately.

And as lips finally left the comfort of each other, Hermione let herself truly look at the woman hovering above her.

Her long raven curls held high, her pale skin her slim slightly showing signs of malnutrition from her time spent in Azkaban. She took everything in. Everything she could see, and she decided that even through all the woman has faced, even if she was indeed more so in her youth, the woman she observed, took in just now, she was beautiful.

She finally let go of her denial and came to a conclusion. A decision. There was no other way.

Bellatrix let her go. smoothing out her dress as she stood.

"Hermione listen, the others will be here soon. If you don't leave now it will be the end for both of us. I need you to believe me when I tell you that I could never harm you. Never kill you, because for the first time in my fucked up life, I actually care for someone and that someone is you. Don't question it. Just accept it as I have, now go. I hope to one day see you again without having to fight. That day may never come but know this and remember it well for it has haunted me since the day I met you, I like you Hermione. It is so strong so full of potential that had this been different, had I had a chance, I know I would have loved you."

"Bella.." Hermione stood up looking towards the ground. She had to ask, she had to know.

"Bella what will happen to you when they find out you let me go?"

Bella cringed, taking a deep breath she looked into those hazel eyes she'd dreamed of for many nights. "I will probably be killed..." She redirected her gaze towards the door.

"It's settled then."

Bella looked puzzled at her words, confusion clearly etched on her features.

"What are you talking about?"

She possessed her attention she knew it. She was in a way the monarch of her mind. She could not deny it. _Kill her._ The voice was back. It was infuriating but she had to listen. She had to know what Hermione was going to say.

"Bella come with me. We'll escape this war, this country. Hell we can even try a chance at life together. Neither of us have to die."

_Wrong little mudblood. You must die._

"You'd be willing to run away with a crazed murderer?"

"Yes." She offered her hand to the older woman.

Bella looked down at it before moving forward and grabbing a hold of it.

Hermione was such a pretty girl even with her dirty blood, but that didn't matter. The girl's heritage didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was such a pretty pretty girl and Bellatrix could not deny her. So as she took hold of the girl- the woman's hand in hers they broke of into a sprint towards the shadows where they apparated away to Merlin knows where. It wouldn't matter they would live.

Bellatrix didn't give a rat's ass where Hermione took her, she knew she'd be happy wherever she was taken. Because Hermione was such a pretty girl that and there was a chance she might one day become Bella's beautiful girl.

Because apart they were pretty if not slightly beautiful but together, together they were magnificent. She knew they would be.

_KILL HER!_

The End.

**It hit me like a ton of oreos. That and I was listening to some some song that was called "pretty girl" i think meh. Yes it might be annoying with all those mentions of Hermione being a pretty girl, but you must understand that Bella isn't exactly the sanest person in the world plus I wanted to describe her obsession. **

**All and any type of feedback appreciated. **

**It might seem fast paced and ill-detailed if not confusing in some way but I wrote this before bed. I was way out of it and delusional from all that tea i had haha well thanks for reading. Later! **


End file.
